goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflux
"Counter an enemy's attack." Location Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Reflux is found in Tundaria Tower, in a sliding-ice puzzle room you drop into. The room itself is reached when you get to a room with three stairwells going up; go up the center bottom stairwell and proceed to this room. Then from where you drop into, slide left, up, right, up, left, down, right, up, and right to bump into Reflux, then slide right so that you can then battle and acquire it. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Reflux is automatically acquired in a cutscene later in the game, once the Grave Eclipse begins at Belinsk. When the game directs you to Belinsk's pier, follow along and board the sailing ship, and win the battle against three Gloom Skorpnas. In the story-relevant cutscenes that transpire after this, Eoleo permanently joins your party. He brings with him this Djinni along with four other Mars Djinn - Wrath, Chili, Glow, and Stoke. As an opponent Statistically, Reflux has 756 HP, 69 PP, 231 Attack, 68 Defense, 199 Agility, and 23 Luck. Like all other Mars Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mars Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mercury Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 125. Reflux can use the following battle commands: *'Supernova': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a huge, extended explosion of fiery energy at the entire party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 7. It consumes 31 of its user's PP. *'Inferno': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large group of fire balls to spread out from the user and strike the party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 140 and a range of 5. It consumes 23 of its user's PP. *'Serpent Fume': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a large serpentine entity of flame that arcs over and crashes into the targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 130. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Fiery Blast': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that creates a large lava-like explosion, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 110 and a range of 5. It consumes 19 of its user's PP. *'Eruption': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two fiery pillars to explode at the party's position, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mars-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. Best to save before triggering the fight in this case. When defeated, Reflux yields 794 EXP and 563 Coins, and the Reflux Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mercury Djinni like Sour, its rewards increase to 1032 EXP and 731 Coins. Reflux seems especially fast among Djinn, so saving before attempting to defeat it in one turn with full-powered summonings is highly recommended. Category:Monsters with high Mars resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mercury resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Defense by 3, and base Luck by 2. When Reflux's battle effect is used, the user is affected for the entire turn by a unique effect which has the "always strikes first" property; the user does nothing for the rest of the turn unless the user sustains some form of damage from an enemy's action, in which case the user will automatically counter attack with a visual taking the form of a glowing red, ellipsoid portal of sorts briefly manifesting and a holographic image of a Mars Djinni shooting out to collide with the offender like a bullet. This counts as a Mars-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack. In concept, it is just like the Counter-Rush ability of the boss Poseidon, even with the same visual that transpires when the effect is first cast (but red instead of blue, of course). Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: There is most likely no specific instance in the game where Reflux's traits can be made notably useful. However, as a Djinni, when the game is being played "perfectly", Reflux can either be the sixth Mars Djinni the party obtains before making the trip to Lemuria, or contribute to that number (all four party members can have six Djinn of their respective element before they make the trip to Lemuria). This means that if everyone is being played in their mono-elemental classes, Jenna will graduate to the Fire Master class, which is very useful to have against the boss Poseidon right before Lemuria. In an ironic bit of trivia, Reflux basically emulates what is otherwise Poseidon's unique monster skill, Counter Rush. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Like before, Reflux essentially has nothing to offer to the party as a battle option. The only silver lining to Reflux in this game is that it happens to be one of the "free" Djinn that the game's story progression automatically gives you - it will be one of the five Mars Djinn that Eoleo brings with him when he joins up. Reflux will contribute to Eoleo's class by remaining Set on him. Name Origin Reflux is a process that involves boiling the contents of a vessel over an extended period of time http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/reflux. It is very widely used in industries that utilize large-scale distillation columns and fractionators such as petroleum refineries (petroleum is highly flammable) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reflux. The name may also be a pun on "reflex", since it is based on the user instinctively counter-attacking any attack used against them. Also the main symptom of gastroesophageal reflux disease is pyrosis also known as heartburn, both terms making allusion to the burning sensation in the sternum after ingesting some meals. Trivia If this Djinni's effect is used against Poseidon in Battle mode, one might assume that if an adept happens to unleash Reflux the same turn Poseidon uses its similar ability, Counter Rush, that the opponents would volley counter attacks back and forth until one of the two is felled. This has been tested, and is not the case; either there is some sort of safeguard in place such as both attacks being limited to one counter in any given situation or turn. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mars Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn